


What Happened in Vegas

by FixOrRideDaily



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gambling, I hate woke up married in Vegas stories, Las Vegas Wedding, So this is not that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: Just like you'd imagine, anything can happen.





	What Happened in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KateShepherd (rememberthebadwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KateShepherd+%28rememberthebadwolf%29).



> Cute short story based on an idea my friend and I had.

“I HATE this!”

Weddings were supposed to be a magical event. The most beautiful, magical event in one’s whole life. Where two people decided to pledge a vow to love each other until the end of their lives and after if there was such a thing. It was the ultimate symbol of commitment, and a plethora of positive emotion, and a moment drenched in romance.

You know what isn’t romantic? Paperwork! Bills and schedules and filling out a registry for some huge conglomerate store. It was the opposite of romance. And Ashley was sick of it all.

“Okay,” Chris stretched out the word as he said it, “I mean I’m not crazy about it either but we should try to get this done.”

Ashley rolled her eyes, “I guess. I don’t see the point anymore.”

Truthfully she hadn’t ever seen the point. This whole wedding business was Chris’ thing. When they got engaged he was the one who started almost immediately talking about the size and the kind of wedding they were gonna have. This whole marriage thing had always seemed far more important to him than it ever had to her. So that made it important to her. By this time though she had lost any and all enthusiasm she had forced herself to work up about it.

Chris smiled at her in that nervous way he always did when she said something like that regarding their upcoming wedding. She had stopped following the statements up with, ‘No, no, not us getting married. Just the superficial stuff.’ After all the times she’d said it she had accepted by this point his nerves were not going away.

“To be honest,” Chris sighed leaning back with her at their kitchen table, “I don’t either. I mean how is a save the date different than an actual invitation? Why do we need both?”

“Yeah right,” Ashley agreed happy that her fiance seemed to surprisingly be was on her side of this, “And why is there this inane price minimum on it too? Like why does our wedding only count if we spend a couple thousand on it? It’s not like we’ll be any more married the more we spend.”

“Exactly,” he laughed, “And you know I didn’t even know there was such a huge important difference in colors. I thought green was just green, but no there’s mint and forest and olive and a whole bunch of other ones named after plants.”

“Sea foam isn’t a plant,” she laughed.

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“Eh. Who cares?” he answered with a shrug, “It’s ugly anyway.”

They fell silent smiles on their faces until they both turned back to the pile on the table. Ashley swore their bodies sagged at the exact same time. The laughter was dead and nothing but tedious work lay in front of them. Neither made a move to continue what they had been working on though.

“It’s a lot,” Ashley sighed.

“Yeah, quite a lot,” Chris agreed.

“Too much.” She knew Chris made that face again so this time she explained, “Just I kinda wish we could get right to the married part. Get the wedding thing over with quick like ripping off a band-aid.”

A contemplative look graced her lover’s features. He was thinking. She watched him because any idea he had that put off their errand list was a good one in her book. He ran his tongue all along his teeth and then clicked it a few times nodding to himself.

‘We could,” he finally said slowly as if he felt he was nearing a huge drop, “We could do it quick and easy and be done with it.”

Her heart sped up because this was a complete shock. She had a feeling she knew where he was going with this. She didn’t know how to feel about it yet because there was no way he was about to suggest what she thought. She looked to the floor as she asked, “Do you mean like just get a marriage license? Without having the wedding?”

“Well, yeah,” he said his voice a little stronger, “Ash, we could go to the court house and be married before we went to sleep tonight. Just like that.”

“So don’t do the wedding at all?” she said playing with her fingers. The idea was certainly appealing. Something about it felt not quite right though she couldn’t name what. Chris had been so excited for their wedding. This shift in belief was worrying. She wonder if he was testing her. Chris hoped up to his feet and paced around the room.

“It makes more sense to do it that way,” he half-ranted as he moved, “This is supposed to be something for us. Something to make our day more special. But this,” he paused to wave his hand at their pile of meaningless paperwork, “This is just giving us both a headache and sucking anything fun out our day.”

She was in total agreement but still something about it didn’t feel complete. She still had to something for him. Something that was in the middle of his two opposite viewpoints. This had been so important to him until this moment.

“We can’t,” she said shaking her head and he looked a bit defeated.

“Why not?” he pushed.

“Look all of this is stupid and annoying and I don’t like it but,” she faltered, “We’re getting married. We’re not trying to pick up our fishing licenses or getting clearance on our land to build something. Even if I hate this wedding stuff, I don’t want to run over to the court house and be done like nothing. Because we’re still getting married and there needs to be something special about it.”

‘For you,’ she added in her head.

Chris clicked his tongue a few more times in thought. He was thinking again. She thought he might be trying to still work a way around all this. Once more she was happy to let him do so. She was open to whatever he thought might get them out of this ceremonial bull crap.

“So we’ll make it special,” he finally announced, “We’ll make a whole day out of it. Pack all our bags and get out on the road to find a chapel somewhere to do it.”

“On the road?” she laughed loving the idea more than she thought she would, “To where, exactly?”

“Vegas,” Chris decided after less than a moment of thought, “We’re only like five hours away after all and everybody knows that place has all the quick wedding venues people could need.”

“You can’t be serious.” She thought he must have been joking or testing her at that point.

Until that is he knocked everything off their table and lifted her on top of it. He kissed her hard enough that she almost fell back onto the hard surface. When he pulled away his eyes were dark and intense, “The only other time I have ever been as serious as I am right now was when I asked you to marry me.”

Ashley didn’t know what to say to that.

“Come on, babe,” he continued his lips still almost touching hers. His voice was deep and seductive, “Be all cliché and cheesy and run away with me.”

“Chris.” She sounded like a love-struck teenager. He’d taken her hands and she was practically melting into them. This was something else. Chris was, nicely put, not a spontaneous type of guy. He was a natural born organizer. He didn’t do things like surprise her at work because he missed her or slip into the shower with her to pin her against the wall because he wanted her that badly.

But maybe that just made the few times he did do it much, much sexier.

“We might need a witness,” she said breathlessly. He crawled onto the table to kiss her hard again.

“We’ll call Josh.” He whispered it against her lips after he pulled back and despite what he had said it made her body hot.

“We’re gonna leave Josh alone in a place called Sin City?” She had enough frame of mind to realize that was a bad idea.

“We’ll also call Sam,” he relented, probably because while they both knew Sam was very trustworthy, Chris wanted their closest friend to be there, “But that’s it. Just us four. A whole weekend in Las Vegas and we’ll come back husband and wife.”

He sold her with that. She threw her arms around him as she kissed him, almost knocking him off the table in the process. She could feel how big her smile was when she pulled away.

“I’ll go get our bags,” she basically squealed sliding back from him so she could turn on the table and hop down, “You call.”

Chris grabbed whichever of their phones was closer and set to contacting their friends. Though Ashley only barely saw him do it as she raced to their bedroom. She hoped this would all she imagined.

\---

“Vegas?! As in Las Vegas?!” Sam tried not to yell, but she ended up doing just that. She was having herself a nice lazy Friday afternoon when Josh called to throw this curve ball in her face. She didn’t know what else there was to say about it.

“Yeah!” He sounded excited. “Chris just called me out of the blue and said they wanted to get hitched and wanted us to come with. Come on, it’ll be fun! Plus you’re a shoe-in for catching the bouquet as the only single girl in attendance.”

“That- that’s insane.” She really was trying to keep her voice down but her mother had wandered into the room after the first time she yelled as Sam saw her at the kitchen doorway in her peripheral vision. It seemed her father had joined her once he too heard Sam yelling.

“Yeah but I mean it’s also pretty thrilling, right?” he egged on, “Running off in the middle of the night to get married in secret?”

“3’ o clock is hardly the middle of the night, Josh.” He was using his charmer voice. She guessed Chris has asked his best friend to try and convince her to come since her first impulse was to run over to their place to try and talk them out of this. To be fair though when Josh put it like that it did sound appealing. Like something out of the romance movies she and Hannah always watched.

“Okay but you have to admit, Sammy,” he said as dashing as ever, “It’s gonna be quite an adventure. And they are letting us be part of it. That’s a pretty big honor.”

She hated to say it but Josh was right. This was their lives and they could do whatever they wanted and damn the idea embarrassingly made her a little weak in the knees. He was right. It was romantic to run away together like this.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll come.” She sounded excited and dreamy herself and he chuckled as sighed back, “You’re right, okay. Spur of the moment eloping is terribly romantic and I’m in!”

“Great cause I’m already on my way,” he said and she was a little mad he had assumed she’d say yes, “If we get on the road in the next hour we’ll be there right when the city lights up.”

“Okay, you might have to wait a minute,” she said jumping up, “I have to get cleaned up and pack.”

“Viva Las Vegas!” She heard Josh shout and couldn’t help calling back, “Viva Las Vegas!” 

She held her phone to her chest and basically jumped to her feet to race up to her room to get ready for a night in Sin City! God, that name made it sound like they were doing something forbidden. Sam was not a rule-breaking type but she was a romantic at heart. There was nothing that hit her quite like the passion of the moment. The ‘I need to have you now’ feeling. She barely made to the foot of the stairs before her father stepped in her path though.

“Whoa, whoa, easy there, girl,” he said placing his hands on her shoulders, “You wanna tell us what all the rush is about, Cassie?”

“No time, dad,” she said pealing his hands off her and heading for the stairs again, “Josh will be here any second and I need to be ready to go.”

Sam was far passed the age where she needed to ask permission to take a weekend trip and besides that her parents trusted her. She was bounding up the steps again in no time. She heard footsteps behind her a few moments later as she dashed into the bathroom. She ran a comb through her hair so hard she hurt her scalp before she tried to pull it up into the best cute hairstyle she could manage to on this kind of time frame. Then she furiously brushed her teeth clean. A little deodorant, some fruity body spray and she was back on her mad dash to get ready. She passed her mom who quickly turned after her once she made it into her room.

Her phone buzzed and she figured it was Josh saying he was outside or almost to her house. She didn’t check it for time reasons, but her heart fluttered as she pulled down her smallest suitcase.

She may have been going out there for Chris and Ashley’s elopement but she was still going on a trip with her longtime boyfriend. To the biggest party city in the country. There was no doubt in her mind Chris and Ashley would be sharing a room as newlyweds which meant Sam would be spending her nights in a fancy, romantic hotel room with Josh all weekend. That deserved a little bit of dolling up. Though honestly he’d probably be getting a lot more than a nice eyeful of her tonight with the giddy mood he’d put her in. A whole lot more.

“Cassie, sweetheart?” she heard her mother say as she struggled to wrestle on her sexiest top.

“‘Sup mom?” she asked once she had it over her head then took to pulling on her short black skirt and leather jacket. She was looking hurriedly through her heels for a sexy but moderately comfortable pair. At this rate she was going to have to skip make-up as she hadn’t even packed her bag yet. Some quick shadow for her eyes and lip gloss would have to be good enough.

“Do you really think running off to Vegas to get married is a good idea?”

She was far too caught up in the idea of herself and Josh on a romantic weekend trip to really wonder how her mom knew her friends were eloping. “Maybe not, but isn’t it wonderfully romantic? Just you and your lover riding off into the sunset to take on the world. Marrying in secret in some foreign city.”

“But honey, this young?” her mother tried again as Sam tried to make sure she was throwing not only enough clothes in her bag but also the right kind (as in the sexy kind). She checked twice to make sure she had what she would need for the short trip before she answered her mom. 

“Well yeah,” she agreed zipping up her bag closed, “But it’s their lives. If Chris and Ashley want to skip the whole ceremony thing and just do things their way then they should.”

“Chris and Ashley?” her mother asked her face relaxing, “Chris and Ashley are eloping to Las Vegas?”

“Yeah and they invited me and Josh to come along for the trip,” Sam said picking up her bag. Her mom breathed a sigh of relief and once she got why Sam laughed a little.

“Did you think me and Josh were eloping?” she asked her mother.

“Well you were shouting about it,” her mom defended, “And then you ran off before saying anything. We were very confused.”

“Guess I was unclear. Sorry,” Sam admitted smiling until a thought struck her, “Wait does that me dad thinks Josh and I are getting married tonight? And that’s why he is coming here to pick me up?”

“You sneaky little rat!” They both heard from downstairs. Sam’s mom was only ahead of her because her bag weighed her down too much, but they both went barreling down the stairs to the front door at which Sam’s father had his pistol in Josh’s face, pale white in terror.

“You think you can just run off with my daughter under my nose? You’re even dumber than I thought.”

“Sam,” Josh squeaked up from behind her father’s large frame, “Help.”

“Nate, Nate,” her mother called hand on his shoulder and pulling his arms down and away from Josh, “Josh and Sam were just invited to go to Vegas with Chris and Ashley… who are the ones get married.”

Nate sighed and looked to the sky as he thank ‘the lord Jesus’ out loud. Sam turned red when he did it. She didn’t have the heart to tell her parents that the more they showed their dislike of Josh the more she liked him. She was the perfect daughter, she had to rebel in some shape or form and Josh was the king of rebellion.

“Anyway, we need to get on the road,” Sam said stepping between Josh and her father, “We’re meeting Chris and Ashley soon, right Josh?”

“Right,” he agreed reaching out to put an arm around her shoulders and then thinking better of it and they walked out to his car together. Her father still looked a little uneasy as she got into the passenger seat of Josh’s jeep. It did nothing to calm her heart palpitations. Her and Josh in Las Vegas together for a whole weekend.

Anything could happen.

\---

“I can’t believe you are doing this man,” Josh said to Chris as he buttoned up his modestly nice shirt. He and his fiance (soon to be wife) had decided to dress up a little for this night. Not much but some. Chris had worn his nicest black jeans and Ashley’s favorite green dress shirt of his. Ash wore simple blue dress she had from some event or another with her white tights. They were both wearing sneakers. Their nicest ones but still.

“Well I am,” he said checking his hair in the bathroom mirror. Again he and Ashley wanted this to be somewhat official looking if not a full-blown wedding. Hence why he wanted to bring his friends. Almost like they each had their own little wedding party or that they each had a guest of their own. Either way it was nice.

“It’s very unlike you,” Josh continued. Chris sighed as he and Josh left the men’s room to find their lady loves.

“I love her so much,” Chris found himself confessing, “Maybe I’ve loved her since we were teenagers. And I can’t wait another day to start spending my life with her. I don’t need all that bullshit with the white dress and the flowers and stupid ice sculptures. I just need Ashley and nothing more. I have that.”

“Besides that,” he continued as they caught sight of Sam fixing the little veil headband in Ashley’s hair, “She was uh pretty excited about it.”

Josh laughed at the what must have been the look on Chris’ face, “Admit it, you just couldn’t wait for the wild, passionate night of hardcore fucking that comes after the wedding, could you?”

“Yeah, that might have been part of it,” Chris joked. Josh punched his shoulder as they joined up with the girls to head into the small chapel. Josh took Sam’s arms behind them as if they were an actual wedding party but Chris didn’t care because in a few minutes he and Ashley would be legally married.

Vegas wedding are not really want you think they are. There was no Elvis impersonator and the bridal march played through the chapel sounded nice enough. There were actually quite a few seats inside of the place. It was weird considering how few people these wedding usually involved. But he and Ashley got to say the vows they’d written for their original wedding and that was the best part. He told her the same thing he had Josh. She looked like she might cry. Then it was her turn.

“Chris, if I’m honest,” she said slowly, “I never thought I would ever get married. The whole wedding and commitment for life thing just didn’t seem like me. I always thought I would end up living a free bohemian life in New York City.”

Chris was a little afraid for the millionth time she was about to change her mind about this. Her vows did not sound particularly romantic and reassuring. He forced his smile to stay on and Ashley laughed using his hands in hers to pull him closer. She smiled wide up at him.

“But then you happened,” she continued, “You just flipped my whole world on its head and for the first time I got it. I understood why people would want to commit to spending their whole life with someone they love. Because even before we were this, we were together like this I mean, romantically is what I am trying to get out. When we were just friends I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it and I will do anything, even participate in an archaic tradition, so you know that is the way I feel about you, and about us.”

One positive to the quickness of Vegas wedding he barely had to wait a minute before he got to give her their first kiss as husband and wife. Which was good because he felt like after that he could never stop kissing her, never stop holding her, never not have her. And…

Yeah, no wonder wedding nights had gained the reputation that they had.

Ashley tossed her little bouquet at Sam once Chris had released her from their kiss. She raised her arms to catch it and Josh, being much taller, scooped it out of the air before she could. Then he made a face like he was shocked he caught as Sam hit his arm playfully. Chris laughed and he heard Ash, his brand new bride Ash, laugh as well. It was nice. It was a good idea to bring them along.

“So,” Chris teased as they all left the chapel eager to celebrate, in more ways then one in his and Ashley’s case but that could wait… for a short time, “Caught the bouquet there, Josh? Looks like I know who our next blushing bride is gonna be.” 

Ashley basically attached to his arm giggled something awful. Man she had the prettiest laugh in the entire world. He wondered how long was a polite amount of time to stay in Josh and Sam’s company. From the way the two kept looking over at their newly wed friends Chris suspected not all that long. That was good.

“Yeah, no,” Sam half-laughed and while her hand remained in Josh’s own hand, Chris did notice she moved away slightly, “That’s not happening.”

“Yeah,” Josh chimed in sounding a little put-off, “We’ll leave the husband and wife thing to you two.”

“You sure?” Ashley giggled right against his arm and he could feel her hot breath through his sleeve, “So far married life feels pretty great.”

“Ugh,” Josh moaned instead of answering her, “Just go already, run on up to your damn room and screw each others’ brains out. Sam and I will be fine.”

“You sure?” Chris asked feeling antsy to go and hoping Josh wouldn’t backtrack on that.

“Sure,” he answered and Chris saw Sam laugh, but Ashley was already dashing through the hotel lobby dragging him along so he missed anything else that might have happened. Quite literally a minute later he was making out with her in an elevator. More people may have gotten in and out but between kisses and grabbing hands and laughter and sighs he didn’t really notice or care. They missed their floor and had to ride it back down.

Once in the hall, not caring what anybody thought or if he could make it the all the way to their room, Chris lifted Ashley up bridal style (heh!) and carried her until they reached their door. To be honest he almost didn’t make it, but the excitement of being married gave him all the energy he would need for the rest of the night. Of that he was absolutely sure.

Ashley had all the buttons on his shirt undone before he lifted her up into his arms and dropped her on their bed which staff had, in a very cliché fashion, covered with rose petals for them. He was crawling onto her when she stopped him still breathing heavily. It felt like they hadn’t stopped kissing since they left Josh and Sam. They wasn’t a bad thing either. He was leaning his forehead against hers and felt like he couldn’t wait another second to have her all the ways he planned to tonight.

“What?” he asked. He’d never push her no matter how much he wanted this.

Her mouth was red and wet from kissing but she was smiling with her eyes closed. He took her cheeks in hand. After their breathing settled a little he kissed her once and she asked, “This was really okay?”

It had to be. It wasn’t like they could undo it. Well, annulment was a possibility. Still she was asking cause before he grew to hate the wedding thing was something he had wanted. She was just going along with it. She needed to know that he was okay with this. That it lived up to what he needed or wanted or whatever. She had asked they still make it special afraid he would change his mind on their way out the door. Because she had made it clear, it was all she would ever need to officially be his.

“It’s just I’m sure this isn’t what you imagined when you asked me to marry you.”

“Well no, but I don’t care. I wanted to marry you and now I have,” he whispered against her neck, “This was my idea, remember?”

She nodded with another giggle. 

“What about you? Was it special enough for you?”

“Eh some cake might have been nice,” she teased before he pinned her below him, rolling his eyes.

“Then I’ll order you some from room service after I’ve properly blown your mind,” he laughed before he silenced her giggles with a kiss. 

Most importantly this part was exactly as he’d imagined.

\---

Up until now Sam had been almost high off the atmosphere. She had given a proper hello kiss once they parked outside Chris and Ashley’s place. It was deep and needy and she pushed her fit little body right up against his own. Josh knew what that meant.

After they watched the newly married Chris and Ashley take off presumably to consummate their new marriage a couple time over though the air had gotten heavy around him and his girlfriend of two years. Josh didn’t want to get married or anything, but she had dismissed the idea so quickly. She had jumped in right away to make it clear a wedding was not on the horizon. Not now. Maybe not ever.

Josh had Sam alone to himself in a big fancy Las Vegas hotel. He couldn’t let it be ruined with his self-doubt and insecurities. Tightening his hold on her hand and pulling her towards him he asked pointing to the casino with his free hand, “Wanna go get drunk and lose some money?” 

“What makes you think we’re gonna lose?” she asked as they headed in that direction with him gently swinging their arms. He laughed because she had relaxed and he knew it was gonna be a fun night from then on.

“You are not exactly my good luck charm,” he reminded her as he lead her towards the roulette table, “In case you forget Sammy dear, I was threatened with a gun in my face when I picked you up.”

“Okay you have a point,” she relented leaning on the table and smiling up at him. He could definitely see down her top so he thinks she did it on purpose. He pulled a stack of chips from his pocket and handed them over to her. She took them but did not stand and then he knew she had done it on purpose.

“I will trust you to place our bet anyway cause I am lucky enough for the both of us,” he said his eyes traveling down and then quickly back up her form, “I am gonna grab us some booze. Appletini right?”

“I love a man who knows my preferred drink.”

“Aw well, how else am I gonna get you drunk enough to wanna sleep with me?”

Sam laughed pushing him away. He went straight for the bar and was back fast. She had a much shorter stack of chips by then. She smiled at him as she took her drink. 

“I guess you were right about our luck there babe,” she said before she swallow some down. He took a sip of his own as he looked around the room.

“How about a slot machine?” he asked pointing that way, “You get to pull my lever which sounds fun for both of us.”

She laughed again and god Sam had the best laugh. He could listen to it for the rest of his natural life and maybe his supernatural life too. His heart sank a bit as he remembered it might not be a sentiment she shared. He pushed that feeling away again.

“How about black-jack?” he said instead, “I’m good at that.”

“Alright then, it will be nice to watch you lose money instead of me.”

“Oh ha ha, just come on.”

He settled at his seat at the table. It was a bad choice of game because Sam had to stand far off behind him to show he was not cheating. He lost two rounds before he turned back to look at her. He held half his chips out to her as he said, “Play with me. There’s more seats at the table. Double our chances of leaving here with something to show for it.”

“Fine,” she said taking the stack and a seat by him. Their luck we no better with her playing. After two more rounds they were halfway through their chip stack. With a pair of sighs and their drinks finished they stood and made their way through the colorful floor. Despite their loses the night was going well. 

“We are bad a Vegas-ing,” Josh whispered in her ear.

“That’s not a real word,” she whispered back right against his lips. It might be time for them to follow Chris and Ashley’s lead and head up to their room.

“I said it, so it’s a word.”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head before she brushed back hair that had fallen from her ponytail. Yeah it was definitely time to take this somewhere more private. The best excuse would be to just get rid of the rest of their chips somewhere.

He saw one of those big win it all games based off the game shows, a giant wheel of some kind that offered prizes not money (Nice prizes too.) Josh saw watches and rings and even a coupon for an all expenses paid trip to Hawaii, Sam might like that one if by chance they won it.

“Let’s try that one and see if we can channel all our luck into it,” he said pulling her towards it.

“Sounds good,” she said but he was already handing their chips over to the guy. They grabbed the big wheel together, her back against his front. Stretched high (well for her height) and pulled it down hard. It span fast and they watched. Sam turned to smile at him and he doesn’t know what possessed him to say what he did next. 

“We could win the boathouse with what we bet. Why live by the water when we could live in it, huh?” Sam’s eyes fell and she nodded lightly. That was it he couldn’t take it.

“Or not I guess,” he bit.

“Josh...”

“No, it’s okay I get,” he argued before she said anything else, “I’m the temporary guy. The rebel to piss off mom and dad. The one you’ll tell your daughter about when she wants to run off with some dude on a motorcycle. I know this is just for now.”

He grabbed her hands desperately, “But can you at least let me pretend that it’s not?”

“Josh...” she sighed, “What would ever give you that idea?”

“Come on, babe,” Josh continued despite what she said, “You’re going places. Me, I’ll be on mom and dad’s dime until I’m 35.”

“That’s not true!”

“Yes it is!” he asserted, “That’s why you don’t want a future with me. The house, the kids, the wedding. That’s why you don’t wanna marry me.”

“I wanna marry you!” Josh wasn’t sure he heard her right. Maybe it was because the wheel had stopped spinning behind them and they has clearly won something by the sounds of it.

“You… you do?” he asked leaning back surprised.

“Yes!” she said as if he might run away if she didn’t say it.

“But before with Chris and Ashley…” 

“Josh,” she moaned, “No girl wants to admit stuff like that in front of people when they haven’t even talked to the partner about it. Besides how was I supposed to know you wanted it too?”

“Fair point,” he confessed, “I mean I didn’t even know I wanted it.”

“Uh sir,” the man behind Sam spoke up breaking up their conversation, “If you or your lady would please chose a prize so we can get to the others behind you.”

“Oh right,” he said looking quickly over the selection and finding which he wanted his eyes lighting up when did. He walked passed Sam and pointed at it hard leaning over the rope barrier saying, “Give me one of those.” the man indicated which and Josh groaned, “I don’t care, the biggest one.”

The man handed the item to Josh and he wasn’t even all the way turned around before he dropped to his knee in front of Sam. The heart palpitations her father was most definitely going to suffer from after this would probably take a few years of his life. Josh held the box up to Sam and launched right into it, “Sam, I think you’re the greatest girl in the world. And I don’t care if I have to run across every state in the country to avoid your dad’s wraith. I want to spend my life with you and if you want to spend your life with me than I’d be thrilled if you agreed to marry me. Before you realize that it is a terrible idea.”

She hesitated and Josh suddenly thought she had done just that in response to his joke, but then she leaned in and asked quietly, “You don’t mean here? Tonight? Right?”

Well he didn’t really care either way but she didn’t seem into that so he answered, “No we can have an actual wedding after we get back home.”

Sam sighed in relief and then she laughed, “Then yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes!”

He kissed her hard and deep and long with the sound of applause in his ears. Oh right they were in a busy casino in Las Vegas. When he pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger (it was almost two sizes too big) she smiled and laughed and she looked so beautiful with her face flushed all red from embarrassment and drinking. And she wanted to marry him. Him! Sam wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives. Maybe he was wrong about his luck cause he certainly felt like the luckiest guy there.

He grabbed her hand and ran off towards the elevators because now it was definitely time to follow their newly married friends’ example. They’d drink and gamble more later. Maybe the four of them would spend tomorrow painting the town. Who knew what came next.

Josh and Sam were engaged proving that anything could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
